Avatar: the second Avatar
by Vixacon
Summary: A boy is found and raised by the Royal family of the Fire Nation. Chapter 1 is up.
1. Prologue

Avatar: The Last Airbender/ Legend of Aang

The second Avatar

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except for Kuzon.

The beginning of the prologue takes place before the series memories of the past and will go through them. To give you an idea where the story begins, its about 10 months before Zuko is born. That's the introduction so let's begin the story. 

* * *

Prologue

Princess Ursa was walking along a path in the forest with a lake in the middle of it, which stands near the royal palace of the Fire Nation. She was thinking about her life the past few months and how happy she and her husband were. After they got married they settled down in the royal palace and everything was going smoothly now.

As she is walking she hears something, she thinks nothing of it and walks along. After a few moments she hears it again, but this time somewhat louder and longer. This time however she tries to follow it, as it has raised her curiosity. Every time she hears it she comes closer and when it stops she stops to carefully listen for it. As she gets closer and closer the sound is more distinguishable and when she gets close enough she hears it's the cry of a baby.

Now the princess is beginning to get concerned and tries to get to it faster. Eventually she comes out at the lake and sees the baby at the shore, all alone. 

* * *

Thats the prologue. 'If anyone reads this than I am greatfull that they did.' Ahem... This is my first story and I know it's short, please sent reviews, if I get enough I will continue and if I don't I won't continue. Its as simple as that.


	2. Chapter 1: Bad news

Disclaimer: Here I am again saying that I do not own Avatar. But I do own Kuzon. Hehehe.

This one will take place in one of Zuko's memories, the one he has in 'Zuko alone' and it will change the personalities of certain characters a bit because Kuzon is there, but you might not notice it at all.

That's all for now. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

Bad news

Ursa and Zuko were at the pond feeding the Turtle Ducks when Kuzon came by them. "Hey Kuzon, do you want to see how Azula feeds the Turtle Ducks?" Zuko said with a smile on his face as he looked up at Kuzon.

"I know how she feeds them and its not nice throwing a peace of bread at them." replied Kuzon with a stern look on his face.

Ursa looked at her sons, even if one of them was adopted and almost nobody knew about it, even himself, she loved them both very much. Looking back she was glad to have taken the boy back then, now almost 12 years ago.

"Ozai, we should take him." Ursa said as she looked up at her husband, pleading. "No one has to know about it, not even your father. We could tell them all that he is mine. We would have a son."

Prince Ozai looked down to his kneeling wife, who had brought this boy, who she had found at the lake. "No, it would look too suspicious. Besides, if he can't firebend everyone would know it. We can't do this, no matter how much we want this."

"We could tell a lie." Ursa pleaded. "We'll think of something. Please Ozai, please. We can't leave him out there." She was almost desperate now, she didn't want to leave this helpless baby to die and she already felt too much love for him to give him to someone else. "We can say we kept him a secret, we can say that we thought your father would take him away because it was too soon for us to have a child. Please Ozai."

Finally Ozai gave in. He couldn't stand to watch his wife this way, lying down, begging him to keep this baby. "Very well, but we have to make sure everything is in order, that we all tell the same thing and we should pick a date for his day of birth." He smiled, a thing he wouldn't do often again.

"Mom?" Ursa was pulled back from her memories by Zuko. "Are you alright?" Zuko asked. Ursa smiled at him and said "Yes Zuko, I was just remembering something." Zuko's slightly worried face turned into a smile. That memory seems so long ago. Since then they moved to a new palace, on the crater of a volcano, got two children of their own and Ozai had changed, he now wanted the throne himself.

A few minutes later Ursa, Zuko and Kuzon walked by another one of the open gardens in the palace where Azula and Ty Lee were cartwheeling and Mai looked. Azula pushes Ty Lee because she is better than Azula. Mai heard footsteps looks the other way blushing as she sees Zuko. Azula comes up to the three and than says "Mom, can make Zuko play with us, we need equal teams to play games."

Zuko took hold of the railing and quickly responded "I'm not cartwheeling."

"You won't have to, cartwheeling is not a game. Dumdum" Azula said as she crossed her arms.

"I don't care, I don't wanna play with you." Zuko said a bit annoyed.

"We are brother and sister. Its important for us to spend time together. Don't you think so, mom?" Azula said in a voice she made sound sweet and a bit of a pleading look to her mother.

"Yes darling, I think it's a good idea to play with your sister. Go on now just for a little while." Ursa said as she looked at Zuko and petted his head.

"Am I not good enough." Kuzon said as he looked a bit left out.

"You're a bit too good." Azula said so nobody could hear it, but Zuko looked up at his brother with a smile on his face and said "I think that's a great idea."

"We need teams with equal number of players, so if you join we have one to many." Azula said with the hope of Kuzon going away. But before Kuzon could react Zuko quickly intervened with a big smile on his face "Then I'll watch." He looked foreward to see his sister go down at the hands of his brother.

"Then that's settled." Ursa said "Have fun now." She then walked away to let the kids play. Azula didn't like to play with Kuzon as he was better in most of the games, especialy the ones she liked to play.

"Here's the way it goes." Azula said as she plucked an apple from a tree. "Now what you do is, try to knock the apple off the other persons head, like this." She put the apple on the head of Mai and takes a good distance, then firebends so the apple is on fire. Zuko wanted to go first, but Kuzon stopped him "Let me try this." Kuzon said as he planned his moves. He runs up to Mai, jumps in the air and makes a horizontal cut with his leg, knocking the apple straight off of Mai's head.

"How'd you like that." Kuzon said with a smile. Azula looked a bit to the side and said "Show off." just so only Ty Lee could hear it, who giggled a bit at the remark. "That was amazing." Zuko said with a face full of admiration. "It was terrefying!" Mai screamed and everyone looked at her.

While the boys began to laugh, their mother walked up to them "You sure seem to have a nice time." she said as she smiled warmly at the boys. "Uncle Iroh sent us a letter from the war front."

'If the city is as magnificent as its wall, Ba Sing Se must be something to behold. I hope you all may see it someday, if we don't burn it to the ground first.' Ursa, Kuzon, Zuko and Azula laughed at the joke before Ursa continued reading the letter 'Until then enjoy these gifts. For Zuko, a pearl dagger, from the general who surrendered when we broke through the outer wall. Note the inscription and the superior craftmanship.' Zuko picked up the dagger and looked at the inscription and read it "Never give up without a fight." he said. 'And for Azula, a new friend, she wears the latest fashon for Earth Kingdom girls.' Azula held up the doll and made a face to show how horrible she found it. And again Ursa continued with the letter 'And last for Kuzon, a hard to find waterbending scroll. It's hard to find because here, there are only Earthbenders.' They laughed again at the joke and Kuzon picked up the scroll, sat down on one of the stairs and began to read the scroll.

"If uncle doesn't make it back from war, than dad would be next in line for Firelord, wouldn't he?" Azula said while Zuko played with his new dagger, swinging it in the air and Kuzon silently read. "Azula, we don't speak that way. It would be awful if uncle Iroh didn't return. And besides, Firelord Azulon is a picture of health." Ursa responded. Zuko stopped playing and said "How would you like it if cousin Lu Ten wanted dad to die." Kuzon came next with "And it would be treacherous if dad would be Firelord if Uncle would still be alive." Azula responded emediatly with "I still think our dad would make a much better Firelord than his royal tea loving cookieness." She put her hand out with the doll in it and began to burn the head.

Zuko and Azula played one of the gardens while Kuzon was imitating the movements of his new scroll when a letter came. Ursa read it and got a sad face, a tear rolled down her face. The kids gathered around her to hear what was in the letter. "Iroh has lost his son. Your cousin Lu Ten did not survive the battle. Zuko and Kuzon both looked sad, but Azula didn't, she just stood there like nothing happened.

While Azula and Zuko were inside, Kuzon was in one of the gardens again reading his scroll and implementing the moves that were drawn on it. The scroll said it was one of the simplest moves for waterbending. While he was at the end again Kuzon had an idea 'Why not try to use these moves for firebending'. He then stood in position and began to execute the movements in a stile where he could use it to Firebend. He didn't notice he was closing in on the pond and when he did the last movement he moved his open hand upwards with a flame going right after it. What he didn't expect was that with the movement some water from the pond went with it. Kuzon saw it and was shocked by it. At first he thought there was someone else there, a waterbender, but when he looked around he saw no one. He then had a crazy thought and did the moves again, with the same result. Now Kuzon was getting scared, he could waterbend. 'What would everyone think? How am I going to explain this?' he thought as he got a worried face. Then his mother came "Kuzon, your father has requested a audience with Firelord Azulon, best clothes and hurry up." Kuzon looked up to his mother trying to hide his worry and ran off to change.

"And how was it great-grandfather Sozin managed to win the battle of Han Twi?" Ozai asked to his children while Firelord Azulon watches. "Great-grand father won, because…" Zuko said as he tried to remember, but Azula finished "Because even though his army was outnumbered, he cleverly caculeted his advantages. The enemy was downwind and there was a drought, their defences burned to a crisp in minutes." she said as she looke contend by giving the right answer. "Correct, my dear." Ozai said "Now would you show grandfather the new moves you demonstrated to me?"

Azula began her performance and Ozai smiled, while Zuko just watched. She finshed with an uppercut with her leg and fire flown from it. When she was done Ozai said "She's a true prodigy. Just like her grandfather for whom she's named." Zuko looked down and when Azula sat next down to him she whispered "You'll never catch up." Then Zuko stood up and said "I'd like to demonstrate what I've been learning." And as Zuko began Ozai got a disappointed look. Zuko began and when he tried to jump and kick while using firebending, he fell down. He then tried using the same uppercut Azula used, but fell down again, at the sight of this Azula got a satisfacted look. When Zuko got back up he said "I failed." Ursa went to him and tried to comfort him "No, I loved watching you. That's who you are, Zuko. Someone who keeps fighting even though it's hard." A tear rolled down Zuko's face. Then Kuzon stood up to show what he learned and dicided he would use the moves on the scroll. When he was done Ozai looked a bit puzzled, because it weren't normal firebending moves. Kuzon wanted to sit back down but was interrupted by the Firelord "Prince Ozai, why are you wasting my time with this pump. Just tell me what you want, everyone else go." Firelord Azulon said as he gave a short wave his hand to motion everyone to go. When they reach the door Azula grabs Zuko's wrist and pulls him behind a curtain to eavesdrop on their father and grandfather.

"Father, you must have realised as I have, that with Lu Ten gone, Iroh's bloodline has ended. After his sons death, my brother abandoned the siege of Ba Sing Se and who knows when he will return home." Ozai stood up and continued "But I am here, father, and my children are alive." Azulon looked a bit questioning and said "Say what it is you want." Ozai continued "Father, revoke Iroh's birthright. I am your humble servant." Ozai said as he walked forwards and kneeled again "Her to serve you and our nation. Use me" Azulon stood up and said "You dare suggest I betray Iroh, my first born, directly after the dimise of his only beloved son? I think Iroh has suffered enough. But you, you're punishment has scaresly begun." After that Zuko ran away, but Azula stayed and looked with a contend face.

In the hall Ursa and Kuzon had noticed that Zuko and Azula had disappeared and looked if they had gone the other way. When they didn't find them Kuzon said "I'll go back to see if they are eavesdropping on father and Firelord Azulon. When he got near the door Zuko ran out. Kuzon stopped him "Where is Azula?" Zuko looked at his brother "In there." Zuko said as he pointed to the door "Behind a curtain."

"Okay, mom is that way." Kuzon said as he pointed in the direction he just came from. Zuko ran down the hall and disappeared behind a corner. Kuzon stept in the room, ready to apologize himself for intruding when he heard the punishment of Ozai. "In order to redeem yourself you will have to lose your own firstborn."

* * *

That's the new chapter. It's late but I was busy with school and holidays and stuff. I hope to get the next chapter soon, but I don't know anything yet.

Review, please.


End file.
